


Good Morning

by Argal



Category: BTOB (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argal/pseuds/Argal
Summary: Just Ilhoon being clingy to Hyunsik in the morning because of his heat.
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Lim Hyunsik
Kudos: 5





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i havent sleep when i write this so forgive me :D

It was Saturday morning, Hyunsik think he could have more sleep because their promotions finally ended and they have a break time before going back to work. He do have a really pleasant sleep before his nose start picking a lot more pleasant smell so close, he couldn't just return to his sleep. He stick his nose closer to where it’s smell stronger and he could hear whines. Body snuggling closer to get more contact to his own. Of course Hyunsik know well whose smell coming from, It was Ilhoon.

  
“Ilhoon-ah.” Hyunsik whisper, hands start moving and wrapping around the younger boy body that quickly fit inside it. Ilhoon keep moving around his arms and the sweet smell coming from Ilhoon only get stronger. Hyunsik can fell how Ilhoon trying to press their body against each other.

  
“Why you’re on my bed.” Hyunsik finally open his eyes and he land a small pecks on the younger neck. Ilhoon there, face flustered and shy, he bury his face onto Hyunsik’s hair. Hyunsik know what happened, but he want to hear it coming from Ilhoon. 

  
“Hyung.” Ilhoon finally let out a words as he slowly moving his hips, grind himself to Hyunsik’s thighs, feeling the need to have contact. Hyunsik let Ilhoon do what he need to do and wait for him to form his words. He found it really cute.

  
“I need you. I think, it’s started.” Heat. Hyunsik get it, Ilhoon’s heat finally started, Hyunsik know it will coming because how Ilhoon being more clingy to him lately, seeking for more skinship or attention from him. And Hyunsik being the good alpha for him, willing to give everything for Ilhoon, his omega.

  
“I’m here, baby.” Hyunsik trying to calm him. He start to move from his position to make Ilhoon comfortable on the bed. His lips moving to shower him with loving kisses as Ilhoon staring at him with his needy face. Hyunsik can’t wait to just have him already but he gonna take care of his baby.

  
“Tell me what you need, Hoonie.” Ilhoon doesn’t answer but he made obvious face that Hyunsik couldn’t ignore, he smiles and leaned down to catch the younger soft lips, press it against his own. They melt into the kiss, wet lips moving against each other with slow motion. Ilhoon hands wrapped around his neck and Hyunsik let him pull him closer.

  
They continue to eat each other lips, no with tongue moving so hungrily to taste more. Ilhoon whines breathelessly when they pull off each other. He staring at Hyunsik with lustful gaze, waiting for Hyunsik to do more. Ilhoon is always like this during his heat, he is demanding but never really ask for it because his huge pride, Hyunsik in the other side already get used to it so he give what Ilhoon want even just from an exchange gaze.

  
But now, Hyunsik want to know what’s going on inside the younger head. Also, he want to watch Ilhoon lovely expression more before wrecking him.

  
“Ilhoon, say something.” Hyunsik says, now he is on top of Ilhoon, still with his clothes on looking down at Ilhoon who is in a mess, his tshirt tugged up, showing some of his skin. His face still flustered either from shame or need, Hyunsik couldn’t tell. Ilhoon makes a small whining noise, he tug Hyunsik down but the alpha stay still, not moving from his position as he want his omega to open his mouth and taking his sweet time to enjoy how hot he looks when he do so.

  
“Hyung…” Ilhoon mumbles again now sounds breatheless, eyes slightly glowing and watery from the heat. Ilhoon nuzzles to his pillow and making a face, his eyes looking anywhere but Hyunsik before he finally muttered in a very low whiny voices.

  
“Hyung, touch me.”

  
Hyunsik smiles and he leaned closer to make more contact with Ilhoon under him, they took their clothes off and leaving themselves bare with nothing on. Ilhoon is hot and in need, Hyunsik could smell Ilhoon's slick dripping from his hole and it makes Hyunsik wait for no time and take care of Ilhoon. Ilhoon moans when Hyunsik finally touch him.

  
Hyunsik start with showering him with kisses and moving his fingers on the younger boy body. Hyunsik could taste how hot and sweet Ilhoon skin under his lips and he leave marks on his skin. Ilhoon squirm and let out another moans and gasp, the hold the younger have on his alpha getting tighter. He want more, he need more, his whole body aching and needing touch from his alpha.

  
“Hyung, hurry.” 

  
Ilhoon sobs and moving his lower body against Hyunsik. Ilhoon is already rock hard when he did and he whimpers when he feel Hyunsik also feel the same. They let their length to rut against each other while Hyunsik finally catch Ilhoon lips for another kiss while his hand working to hold Ilhoon hips. Wrapping the omega legs around his hips and let his length to brushing on Ilhoon’s ass. 

  
Ilhoon move his body and trying to feel Hyunsik more. Hyunsik hold Ilhoon hips still and he move his fingers to taste the water. Ilhoon moans between the kiss when Hyunsik’s slender finger entered his waiting entrance. Hyunsik moves his finger and let Ilhoon’s walls sucking him in, he add another one and start moving slowly. 

  
Their kiss break and Ilhoon now moaning mess under Hyunsik’s touch. Precum start leaking all over his stomatch and he won’t stop calling out the older alpha names between gasp and moans, Hyunsik loving every seconds of it. He add more fingers into Ilhoon and moving it faster, finally hitting Ilhoon sweet spot repeatedly. Ilhoon choked in bliss.

  
“Ahh… Hyung… Ahh… Uh──fuc──”

  
Ilhoon can’t stop himself from moaning, mouth fall open, eyes shut and open in each thrust Hyunsik’s fingers hit his prostate and his face clearly show how good he feel under Hyunsik touch, Hyunsik always know how to touch him, put him over the edge.

  
“Ahh… Hyung──”

  
Ilhoon can’t hold himself and climaxed. His liquid oozing out from his cock, dripping all over his stomatch down to the sheets. Hyunsik still watch him, still lovestruck everytime he do that to Ilhoon, making his baby feel good always do things to him and it’s never change. Hyunsik pulls his fingers off Ilhoon and spread Ilhoon cums on his own cock, he wrap his finger around it and start slowly pump it let his knot start growing. The sight makes Ilhoon’s cock twitch again. 

  
“Hyung, want it. Hyung’s knot for Hoonie.” 

  
Ilhoon voice comes like a mixture of natural aegyo and beg. Ilhoon leaned down and place a loving pecks on Ilhoon lips and cheeks.

  
“Of course, Hoonie.” Hyunsik whisper and start positioning his length to Ilhoon’s waiting entrance. Hyunsik slowly push the head into it and it start sucking him in, he could feel how tight Ilhoon is although he already loosen is with his fingers. Hyunsik let out his alpha grunts and Ilhoon walls clenched with the sound of it.

  
“Hyung, in.”

  
Ilhoon being impatient and push himself to Hyunsik. Hyunsik’s length slid in deliciously and with a final thrust, Hyunsik smack his length into Ilhoon fully. Both Ilhoon and Hyunsik made a loud gasping sounds. Without waiting, Hyunsik start moving his cock into Ilhoon in fast motion. 

  
“Ilhoon-ah… Oohh, fuck──” 

  
“Hyung… Ahh… Hyunsik hyung…”

  
Theis voices echoes and Hyunsik can easily hit Ilhoon’s spot again and again that makes Ilhoon get hard easily once again, his heat doesn’t help him and only makes him feel more sensitive on every touch he receive. He hold Hyunsik tight, pulling him dearly and he bury his face on Hyunsik’s shoulder while Hyunsik keep on adding pace. 

  
Hyunsik move to Ilhoon’s scent glands, scenting it making Ilhoon body went hyper sensitive, Ilhoon’s nails dig into Hyunsik’s skin but the alpha seems to ignore it and keep moving harder while continue tasting Ilhoon’s scent glands, bitting and licking it. When Hyunsik start using his teeth on it, Ilhoon moaning again, face still pressed on Hyunsik’s shoulder, Hyunsik could feel Ilhoon’s hot breathes against his skin and Hyunsik just got more motivatio to leave a mate bite on Ilhoon. Hyunsik could feel his knot swelling more inside Ilhoon tightness when he bite Ilhoon and Ilhoon releasing more scent all over the place. 

  
“Hoonie, I’m close.” Hyunsik finally whisper as he nearing his limit. Ilhoon clenched his walls around Hyunsik and keep on moaning his name close to Hyunsik’s ear. Hyunsik thrust harder until he hit his climax, releasing his seed inside Ilhoon’s. Ilhoon let out pleased noises and Hyunsik slowly fall on Ilhoon, hugging him.

  
Ilhoon grinning, he start kissing Hyunsik. Hyunsik smiles at Ilhoon and showering him back with kisses.

  
“Good morning, I love you, hyung.”

  
“Good morning and I love you too, Hoonie.”

  
Between their lovely exchange there’s loud voice coming from outside of their room, both of them know well it was their maknae’s voice.

  
“Ahh! Ilhoon and Hyunsik hyung start again!”

  
A really good morning indeed.


End file.
